Little Man's Fan
by Shrimpbombastic
Summary: Terezi and Dave want to talk to Bro using Trollian on the meteor.


**gallowsCalibrator [GC]** **began trolling ****ironicPuppeteer [IP]**

**GC: 1S TH1S D4V3S "BROTH3R" :?**

**IP: Yeah, this is the little man's bro. Why? Who are you, and what's with the leetspeak?**

**GC: 1M T3R3Z1 :D**

**IP: Sorry, if I don't know you, little guy. How do you know Dave?**

**GC: 1M NOT 4 GUY! 1M 4 TROLL! 4ND, 1 KNOW D4V3 B3C4US3 W3 H4D SLOPPY M4K3OUTS B3FOR3**

**IP: Well, as long as you have him wrap it before packing it. I have no qualms. Although, I'll have to give him props. So, a troll. Like, an internet troll? Sugoi. **

**GC: NO, 1M 4 TROLL! 4 G1RL TOO! :D**

**IP: How old are you, little sis? The way you're talking is like you're fucking six or some shit.**

**GC: 1M S3V3N 4ND 4 H4LF!**

**IP: Not something to brag about, little sis. So, how do you know Dave? Seriously, it's freaking me the fuck out.**

**GC: 1 M3T H1M**

**GC: W3 H4D SLOPPY M4K3OUTS**

**GC: 1 GU3SS YOU DONT KNOW TH1S**

**GC: OR 4NY OF TH1S**

**GC: 1M FROM TH3 FUTUR3! :D**

**IP: I guess I should have known. Time travel. Why the fuck not. Alright, so, you're the little man's girlfriend or some shit? **

**GC: G1RLFR13ND :?**

**GC: 1M H1S M4T3SPR1T**

**GC: OR 4T L34ST 1 W4S**

**IP: Matesprit... Sounds super gay. Love it. Alright, so... If you're from the future, why don't you talk to me then?**

**GC: TH4TS TH3 TH1NG**

**GC: YOU'R3 D34D**

**IP: Oh? How did I die? I beg of you, share this information. Then I can warn the little man that I won't be there for his fourteenth birthday. **

**GC: 1 C4NT T3LL YOU TH4T**

**GC: 1 C4N T3LL YOU TH4T 1T 1S 4FT3R H3 TURNS FOURT33N HUM4N Y34RS OLD**

**GC: 1 TH1NK **

**IP: Well, that's good. I just told him I'd die, and he shrugged. Such a cool little man. I trained him well.**

**IP: I'm going to tell you something, little sis. I'm taking him to the roof here soon. If I'm dying, I want to make sure he can fight. You dig? **

**GC: 1 TH1NK 1 DO L1K3 TH3 PL4N BUT 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1D D1G 1N 1T**

**IP: Haha, you're crazy, little sis. So, how about this. What does Dave look like?**

**GC: D3L1C1OUS Y3LLOW H41R**

**GC: BL4CK L1COR1C3 SH4D3S**

**GC: 4ND R34LLY COOL :D**

**GC: H3 M4D3 M3 S4Y TH4T**

**IP: Oh, he's there? Tell the little man I said hey. Also, ask him what the coolest puppet in the world's name is.**

**GC: H3 S41D H3Y**

**GC: 4ND H3 S41D L1L C4L :?**

**IP: Holy shit. You aren't talking to him, either. He's fucking talking to that Jade chick. **

**IP: Also, when did he get that disk? "Sburb". Huh. Gamebro said that sucked. What the hell is he doing? **

**GC: H1S 3Y3S 4R3 W4T3R1NG**

**GC: 1S TH4T 4 NORM4L HUM4N TH1NG? 1V3 N3V3R S33N 4 HUM4N DO 1T**

**GC: 1 ONLY THOUGHT TROLLS D1D**

**IP: Oh, the little man is crying? Ha, call him a pussy. **

**GC: H3 L4UGH3D**

**GC: H3 4LSO S4YS TH4T H3 M1SS3S YOU**

**IP: Wow, he's being such a puss. **

**GC: H3 W4NTS TO T4LK W1TH YOU**

**GC: HOLD ON**

**GC: oh hey bro**

**GC: she just tossed this at me and left**

**IP: Bitches, man. What are you going to do? But, is she really seven and a half?**

**GC: no shes my age sixteen**

**GC: trolls use different year shit**

**IP: That's stupid. And, wait... You're sixteen? This is making me trip balls. Speaking of balls, Dave. Did you wrap it before you packed it? **

**GC: bro shut up**

**IP: Proud of you, Dave.**

**GC: bro shut up**

**IP: Whatever, little man. Nice fan. Seems like she's a catch. Maybe you should play fetch, because it's quite a sketch. Don't let other's retch, just because she's going to get wretched from your hands.**

**IP: ...**

**IP: Dave? **

**GC: H3 L3FT**

**GC: H1S 3Y3S W3R3 W4T3R1NG 4G41N**

**IP: Yeah, he tends to do that.**

**GC: H3 M1SS3S YOU 1 GU3SS**

**GC: B31NG D34D 4ND 4LL**

**GC: BUT YOU S33M JUST 4S COOL**

**IP: I don't want to be stealing from him. You seem alright enough. Take care of him, alright? You better fucking talk to him all the time. **

**GC: 1 D1D**

**IP: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rooftop thing to do with the little man. Maybe for the last time, according to you.**

**ironicPuppeteer [IP] ****has ceased pestering ****gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ****has begun trolling ****ironicPuppeteer [IP]**

**GC: H3LLO 4G41N**

**GC: 1 TR13D T4LK1NG W1TH YOU 34RL13R BUT YOU N3V3R 4NSW3R3D UNT1L TH1S PO1NT**

**GC: 1N T1M3 1 M34N**

**IP: Yeah, sorry, about that. Been pretty busy. Saving Dave and all. The little man is good, but he can't do everything.**

**GC: H4H4 Y34H :P**

**IP: So, what's up, little sis? **

**GC: JUST TRY1NG TO F1ND PO1NTS 1N T1M3 TO T4LK W1TH YOU**

**GC: B3C4US3 1 W4NT TO KNOW MY FR13ND'S COOL BRO**

**IP: Yeah, that makes sense. But, there's nothing to talk about. Just, pay attention to Dave.**

**IP: Oh, hold on. I'll message you later. I think that's someone. Oh, god. He looks injured. I'll be back.**

**ironicPuppeteer [IP] ****has ceased pestering ****gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**ironicPuppeteer [IP] ****has begun pestering ****gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**IP: Tell Dave I love him. He's important, no matter what he says. I'm going to take a small nap now. Bye, Terezi. I hope you two end happily ever after.**

**GC: W41T D4V3 W4NTS TO S4Y SOM3TH1NG**

**ironicPuppeteer [IP] ****has ceased pestering ****gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**GC: bye bro**

**GC: you were the hero**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ****has ceased trolling ****ironicPuppeteer [IP]**


End file.
